Heat
by sugarypixel
Summary: Ichiishi Omegaverse AU / another chapter coming !


"Hah!" I grunt as I cut the Hollow on the side aggressively. Uryu shoots a few arrows at the Hollow's other side. Uryu starts to breathe heavily and sweat, all of a sudden the Hollow smacks Uryu right into a building.

"Uryu!" I yell. This is extremely unlike Uryu, he hardly ever gets hit by Hollows anymore! What could be wrong with him? The Hollow screeches, bringing my attention back to it again. I angrily slash at the Hollow's mask, killing it in the process. I run over to Uryu's side.

"Hey are you alright?" I say as I reach my hand out to Uryu.

"Don't touch me!" Uryu screams as he slaps my hand away swiftly. Shocked, I look at his face more closely. His face is incredibly flushed and he's sweating bullets. Suddenly he disappears from my sight as he uses his Hirenkyaku to get away. I don't get it, what's his problem?

* * *

At school the next day, I peer out the window like I always do, deep in thought about what happened the day before. Since when does Uryu ever lose focus like that and get hit by such a low-level enemy such as a Hollow? And why did he smack my hand away? I know Uryu can be stubborn but I mean I was just trying to make sure he was okay...

I glance over at Uryu. He seems to be more restless than usual today for some reason; he's been rubbing his neck and tapping the desk with his pencil the whole class period. All of a sudden I remember his face from the other day. Bright red cheeks with sweat dripping down his face. My heart skips a beat.

"What the hell?" I think to myself. Since when does my heart literally ever skip a beat? All I was thinking about was those piercing ocean blue eyes of Uryu's and his dark raven hair sticking to his ski- Wait a minute! What is wrong with me!? Piercing ocean blue eyes? Really Ichigo? I try not to think about it and stare out the window again while resting my hand on my jaw.

Of course I can't help myself and peer over at Uryu again using my peripherals. My fiery eyes meet his icy ones. His eyes widen and gasps as he quickly turns his head back forward again. What was that all about? Well I guess if I have the right to stare at him all period, he can stare at me too. But still that was really weird. Uryu has never really had an interest in him, well at least he's never made it too obvious.

* * *

After school, I speed walk out of the classroom. I could feel Ichigo's piercing gaze hitting the back of my head throughout the whole class period and knew I needed to get away fast if I wanted to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. I start to feel an annoyingly familiar spiritual pressure gaining up on me. I start to walk even faster and maneuver through the hallways swiftly. I look behind me to find no one to be found as I continue to dash forward.

SLAM! I hear as I gasp loudly and look in front of me again. I see a tall, orange-haired boy, holding his palm against the lockers, his arm blocking my way.

"Hey, you wanna tell me what the hell's goin' on with you?" Ichigo peers down at me with an annoyed expression on his face. My mood turns sour.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting home now." I say as I start to walk around him. Ichigo moves his other arm out in front of me, hindering me from going forward again.

"What's your problem Ichigo!? Let me leave!" I yell at him.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" He yells back.

"There's nothing wrong with me you idiot!" I reply.

"Well there definitely was yesterday! Since when do you mess up during a fight?!" He asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say. I try to walk forward but Ichigo swings his arm out again.

"Um hello!? You got hit pretty fucking hard by a Hollow!.. A HOLLOW!" Ichigo screams.

"That was just a fluke! Don't be so concerned about me!" I say back.

"Uryu Ishida, making a mistake? Losing focus? Messing up? Especially against a Hollow? Since when?!" He yells. I blush and look away angrily. Ichigo takes a step back. He sighs.

"Look I just wanna make sure you're okay... You're my friend after all!" Ichigo says with a smile. My eyes widen and I blush again.

"I...I know that..." I'm finally able to walk away as Ichigo lets me pass. I can feel him staring at me as I walk down the stairs; making my way to the school's exit.

* * *

"Damn that megane boy! Why is he like this?! And why is this happening to me!?" I yell aloud near the riverbank. Some other students walking home stare over at me with their shocked faces. I laugh awkwardly and wave. As the students start to walk on again, I put my hands in my pockets and look down at the shimmering river reflecting the sunset's peachy tones.

I don't get it, when he flashed me that blushing face again after I said those things, I was so taken aback. Not just because it was so out of character but because... he was so cute...

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I ruffle and pull my hair. I'm sure more people stared at me again but I honestly don't even care anymore. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things? And about Uryu at that!? I grunt and sigh as I sit down on the grass. I look over to my right to see Uryu practically running in the opposite direction of the students that were on their way home! Was he going back to school? Why? I know sewing club isn't on Thursdays... Curious, I get up and start to follow him, making sure I keep my distance and control my spiritual pressure so he doesn't notice me.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit!" I say to myself as I run back towards school.

"I can't believe I forgot my heat medicine! Just how off my game am I?!" I have never, ever, left it at school before, I can't risk someone finding out I'm not an Alpha! I increasingly get more and more worried as I start to sprint. If someone ever found out I was an Omega, my reputation would be ruined amongst all my classmates and friends! And... Oh my god... If Ichigo ever found out, I would definitely be screwed then... Especially since I tend to go into heat whenever I'm around him. That's just because of his overwhelming spiritual pressure though... I think.

All these years, trying my best to be strong and tough and just like an Alpha, could be completely wasted! I'd be the laughing stock of the school! Uryu Ishida, an Omega? Even I still don't believe it. It just doesn't fit my personality at all... Right?

"Ugh, GOD!" I yell as I continue to sprint. I arrive at school and enter the building, running up the first flight of stairs.

* * *

"Hmm so he is going back to school." I say to myself as I shimmy my way up the stairs, following just behind him. Man I'm shit at controlling my spiritual pressure, why is it so hard for me? Uryu makes it seem so easy, I don't get it... I guess I just have too much, I don't know.

I notice Uryu entering our empty classroom, and quietly move up to the door and peer inside through the window. It seems he's getting something out of his desk, did he forget something? I look more closely as the object he's holding comes into view. Just looks like a zipped up black pencil case to me, were the pencils really that important? There seems to be a label on it but I can't see it very well to be able to read it.

Uryu unzips the case, revealing three syringes full of a sheer red liquid. Uryu breathes a sigh of relief. All of a sudden his breath hitches and he falls to his knees, dropping the black case full of syringes on the floor.

"Huh!" I gasp. Uryu grabs onto the desk and clenches his chest. His hand desperately reaches for the syringes as he continuously breathes heavily. I suddenly realize that I had stopped paying attention to controlling my spiritual pressure.

"Ah shit!" The situation at hand was too intense for me to be able to hide it again. The syringes seem to be right out of Uryu's reach as he struggles to grab a hold of the case.

"What the hell am I doing still standing here! He looks like he's in some serious trouble!" I open the door and dash into the room.

"Uryu! What's wrong?!" I ask him. He looks up at me shocked, and starts to slide his way backwards.

"Ichigo... Why... Are you here... You... must leave... please..." He struggles to say in between labored breaths.

"What are you talking about? You need help!" I tell him

"No... you don't... understand... you must... go..." Uryu says.

"Stop bullshitting me!" I yell as I kneel down and grab hold of Uryu's shoulders. Shocked, he finally looks me in the eyes and I notice that his face is completely flushed and that he's sweating bullets, just like before. My eyes widen and I blush at the sight. I quickly let go of him as the contact seemed to bother him even more.

"Sorry... Please just tell me what I can do for you..." I tell Uryu. Uryu stays silent and stares at me with halfway-lidded, sultry eyes, and he continues to slowly gasp through his open mouth. I take a big gulp at the sight. Uryu looks over to the syringes and I quickly move over to them and grab them.

"You needed these right? Okay, what do I do?" I ask him in a caring voice.

"Stick it... in me..." Uryu states. I jump backwards.

"You want me to do what now?!" I yell.

"The... syringe... hurry..." He answers. I sigh loudly and calm myself down.

"Oh! Okay!" I grab one of the syringes out of its sleeve.

"Uh, where?" I ask. Uryu points to a specific spot on his arm. There was no visible vein but I trusted Uryu knew exactly where there would be one.

"Got it. I'm gonna do it now, okay?" I ask. Uryu nods slowly as he closes his eyes. I stick the needle into his arm and push the crimson liquid through. Uryu seems to breathe a sigh of relief. His breathing slowly returns to normal. I put the back of my hand on his cheek.

"Good, it seems your temperature went down." I say. Uryu grabs my wrist and moves my hand away from his face.

"Ichigo... um..." Uryu says with averting eyes.

"Thank you." He mentions as he locks his eyes onto mine with a small smile formed on his face. My heart skips a beat yet again.

"Is this... the same Uryu I've known all these years? Why does he, seem so cute... Why was he... so erotic before... Why do I feel... as if my Alpha instincts are kicking in... Why..." I think to myself as I slowly lean in towards his face.

"Ichi-" I close my eyes as I lock his lips with mine. Uryu's eyes widen more than they ever have before. I break the kiss and slowly move away from his face and open my eyes. I notice Uryu's incredibly widened eyes and it shocks me.

"AH! I'M SORRY!" I apologize. I quickly grab the syringe and put it back into his case and zip it up, handing it over to him.

"I don't know why I would do that when we are both obviously Alphas!" I state. Uryu looks down at the ground, almost somberly. I stand up.

"Uh anyway, just, forget about it. Uh, sorry." I awkwardly say with a grin. I walk out of the room and make my way downstairs.


End file.
